


We Meet Again

by LillianOrchid



Series: The Hunter and the Red Eyed Demon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crowley's True Form, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith and Crowley meet again, except this time Sam and Dean have something to say on the matter. </p>
<p>FYI: I can't write Sam or Dean to save my life, so I apologise now if they're way out of character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadgersQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/gifts).



> AU where Angels and Demon's true forms can easily be perceived by humans; they only possess people so as not to draw attention to themselves. In the case of Angels there are no side effects from seeing their true forms, except maybe fainting from shock etc.
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's (BadgersQueen's) Original Character and does not belong to me.
> 
> All SPN chars belong to their rightful owners, I just play with them from time to time.
> 
> Only proof read by me therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

A few weeks had passed since the incident with the bug creature and though she tried not to, she couldn’t help but think about her demon saviour. Even in the car with the lads, she just stared out the back window at the rain not really listening to Dean nor Sam as they spoke. Her thoughts were still of the demon, his appearance, his velvet voice, how he smelt of sulphur and Whiskey. She only wished that it had been daylight so that she could’ve seen him a little better.   
“Hey! Mere, you awake back there?” Dean exclaimed. Meredith jumped and sat up.   
“I’m awake! I’m awake!” She stammered.   
“Hey, take it easy.” Sam said. “We just wanted to let you know we’re nearly at our next stop.”   
“Thought you were sound asleep.” Dean added.   
“No, I’m awake.” Meredith sighed. “I was just… miles away.”   
“Daydreaming about anything good?” Sam asked with a chuckle.   
“None of your business, you giraffe.” She said jokingly, which made Dean laugh aloud. Sam sighed and gave her a grade A bitchface. 

Once they were at their stop they all did what they usually did and went to a nearby bar for a drink and to relax after all the hunting they had been doing. Even at their table Mere wasn’t very talkative and just stared at her drink while the lads chatted and bickered between themselves about various subjects. She didn’t even look up when the waitress came over and both Sam and Dean gave her the ‘How you doing’ look and proceeded to chat her up.   
“Hey, Earth to Mere!” Dean said, jabbing her in her arm.   
“Ouchies, What the shit, Dean?” Mere asked, rubbing her arm.  
“You were seriously zoned out again.” Dean said. “You sure you’re okay?”  
“I’m fine.” she said.   
“Really? You usually punch both me and Sam whenever we hit on some chick in your presence and yet you just sat there and let us get on with it?” Dean explained.   
“I’m just tired that’s all.” She said. Unlike the boys Mere had lying down to an art form, especially living and hunting with these two. “I’ll get us another round.” She said and got up from her seat and headed over to the bar. It was then that Sam noticed a guy in a black suit, who had been sitting behind them all night, get up from his seat and join Mere at the bar. Sam was sure he had seen that face before and that’s when it hit him. That same guy had been sitting behind them at every bar they had visited on their way here. Suddenly Sam was very worried about this man’s presence. 

Meredith leant on the bar, waiting for the bar keep to come back with her drinks order. Her mind was still drifting, thinking about her demon friend. She chuckled to herself at the fact that she thought of him as a friend, she’d only met him once. It was then that she noticed the dark clad man lean on the bar next to her. Instinctively she went into defensive mode, not even turning to look at the man.   
“Before you even try to chat me up, I’m not interested, so push off.” Meredith said.   
“Well, if that’s the way you feel.” The man spoke. Meredith suddenly turned to face the man, recognising that smooth velvet voice.   
“Crowley?” She asked. “Is that… you?”   
“In the flesh.” He said with a cheeky grin. “Well, in the flesh of a mildly successful literary agent out of New York.”   
“You’re possessing some poor bastard?” Meredith asked.   
“It was the only way I could come and see you, without your friends trying to kill me that is.” Crowley said. Meredith began to admire his meat suit and blushed slightly. “I am curious to how you knew it was me… This vessel is very different from the form you know me as.” He said, a curious expression on his face. Meredith smiled.   
“It’s not so different.” She smiled. “Your voice is almost exactly the same and your expressions… Though the face is different, you can’t hide your mannerisms.” Crowley gave her a fond and proud smile.   
“You’re very observant.” He said.   
“In this line of work, I have to be.” Meredith retorted, chuckling slightly. Crowley nodded and kept staring at her. His eyes were a beautiful brown colour in this meat suit of his and Meredith couldn’t help but stare straight back at him.   
“You have the most beautiful eyes.” Crowley said. Meredith began to blush more. He leaned in close a took a sniff of her scent. “You still smell absolutely irresistible too.”   
“Behave.” She said. “You can’t do things like that in public, especially around Sam and Dean” She said, pointing behind herself, subtly.   
“My apologies.” He said. He glanced over his shoulder and could see the glares he was getting from them both. He decided for Mere’s sake to back off for a bit. “Looks like your boys are getting a bit anxious over there.” He said, turning back to her. “Time for me to make myself scarce.”   
“Will I see you again?” Mere asked.   
“I’ll be around.” He said with a grin and with a click of his fingers he was gone. No one else in the bar seemed to react at all, except for Sam and Dean. In that moment the bar keep returned with their drinks and Mere returned to the table with them. Meredith didn’t have a chance to speak before Sam and Dean were all over her with questions, demanding to know who that guy was, why they were talking and most importantly what he was. Meredith tried to explain what had happened before with the bug monster but as soon as the boys heard Mere say he was a Demon, that was it. They both flew off the handle, reminding her about what demons were capable of and that he was probably only after her soul. 

Even when they went back to the Motel room that they were staying at they still had more to say on the matter. Eventually Meredith had had quite enough, reminding the boys that she was not some dumb child and that she would not do anything stupid, she went to bed. Her thoughts however strayed to her demonic friend. 

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Sam and Dean were both still discussing Meredith and this demon who had been following them. Dean was so angry and Sam was especially worried as he explained to Dean that he was sure that the demon had been following them for days now.   
“So, what you suggest we do then?” Dean asked. “If this thing’s after Mere, we can’t just sit back and let her be charmed by the damn thing!”   
“I don’t know, Dean.” Sam sighed. “I just know we need to keep that demon away from Mere, or at least find out what it’s after.”   
“Well, we know the son of bitch’s name thanks to Mere. So why don’t we summon him and gank his ass?” Dean exclaimed. Surprisingly Sam agreed and the two set about summoning the demon, Crowley. They set up a devil’s trap on the floor just in front of the table, making sure that they had the upper hand. Just as the match dropped into the summoning pot, a flame flared and right there stood the man from earlier, whom they now knew was the demon, Crowley.   
“Hello boys.” He said. He looked down at the devil’s trap and back up at the Winchesters. “Something I can help you with, boys?” Both Dean and Sam glared at Crowley. Just as they were about to speak Crowley interrupted them. “May I remind you both that contracts that have already been sealed are non-refundable and non-negotiable.”   
“This isn’t about a contract.” Dean snapped. “We want you to stay the damn hell away from Meredith!”   
“Why should I?” Crowley said, raising a eyebrow. “I don’t take orders from morons like you two.”   
“Because we said so.” Sam snapped. “Mere’s soul isn’t for you.”  
“Why on Earth would I want her soul?” Crowley chuckled. Both Sam and Dean looked perplexed by the demon’s answer. Crowley rolled his eyes. “The last thing I want is to feed her to my hounds, plus I enjoy her company.”   
“What? You enjoy her company?” Sam asked. Crowley nodded.   
“Who gives a crap what you enjoy. Just stay away from her.” Dean demanded.   
“Or what?” Crowley frowned.   
“We got you trapped, we can do whatever the hell we like to you.” Dean said, trying to sound smug.   
“And what will you do? Exorcise me?” Crowley said and then laughed. “Go for it boys, I could always do with a good laugh.” Crowley smuggly grinned at the Winchesters and both Sam and Dean glared back at him. At that point Sam drew Ruby’s demon killing knife and pointed it at Crowley.   
“Okay, how about this. You leave Meredith alone or we’ll use this on you.” Sam threatened.   
“Ah. I wondered where that blade had gone.” Crowley said, with a shake of his head. “You’ll have to do better than that though, boys.” Crowley grinned and clicked his fingers. At that moment both of them heard a loud, deep growl from behind them. They didn’t need anyone to tell them that there was now a hellhound standing behind them. “Now unless you boys want to be dog chow, I suggest you let me go and trust me, my hound can move much, much faster than you and that blade.” Reluctantly Sam, knelt down and scrapped away some of the paint from the devil’s trap. Crowley stepped forward and smirked. “That’s better, now you listen to me. You try and trap me again and my pup here will tear you both to shreds and drag you down below. You got that?” And with that Crowley and his hound were gone. 

Back in Meredith’s room, she hadn’t really been able to sleep much, her thoughts kept straying to her demonic friend and everything about him. She was only lightly sleeping when she felt a weight on the bed behind her. Her hand instinctively grasped the handle of the knife under her pillow, but before she could draw it, she heard a familiar voice.   
“No need for that, darling.” Crowley purred into her ear. “Just me.” Meredith let go of the knife and turned over to face him.   
“Thought I wasn’t going to see you again for a while?” Meredith said, with a smile.   
“I said I’d be around.” Crowley said. “Plus, your little angry boyfriends decided to summon me and warn me to stay away from you. Can’t resist doing the complete opposite when people say things like that to me.”   
“Oh balls.” Meredith said and shook her head. “I’m so sorry--” Crowley interrupted her.   
“No need to apologise. It’s not your fault at all. I’ll just have to be more sneaky about coming to see you.” He said, practically purring his words as he stared into her grey eyes. Meredith giggled.   
“Sounds exciting.” She said, with a cheeky grin. “Promise you won’t stay away too long?”  
“I promise.” Crowley said. Meredith gave an unsure look, as if she didn’t believe him. “I mean what I say. I always keep my promises.” And with that he leant forward and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips. Meredith closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the kiss, which was over far too soon. When she opened her eyes, Crowley was gone and she was alone again. She laid herself back down and drifted off into a much easier slumber, thoughts of kissing him again dancing through her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit here where I rushed through to avoid having to write dialogue. I apologise, but It was mostly because of the fact that I can't write Sam and Dean properly and I was tired at the time. Dx 
> 
> Also crappy title is crappy.


End file.
